


Unexpected Sparks

by shockandlock



Series: Flames to Candles: MarcoAce Week 2015 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco  just wants to get some rest after returning to the castle he calls home, but he isn't expecting to be called away upon his arrival. What's this trouble in the training yard everyone's yelling about? For MarcoAce week Day 1: Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start off MarcoAce Week day 1 off right, shall we? Prompt: Fire
> 
> This is short since it's a little blurb for a story I want to write in the future, but I just don't have the time now. Trust me. I would've gotten the whole idea out if I did since it hypes me up so much. The title would be different too, but the one I had in mind for the entire story just didn't fit what I had so far.

When Marco returned back to the castle, he expected the usual, boring greeting, which was "Welcome back, your highness." He would always respond back with: "Please just call me Marco." And unfortunately that request was also ignored.

This was a nice change of pace though- well, in a way. It was still rather surprising.

"Commander Marco! Commander Marco!" one of his magic soldiers yelled as he ran up to him.

"What is it, yoi?" Marco asked. "Do you need me for something?" That much was obvious, but there was hope for him to get a little rest after his strenuous meeting.

"In the training yard! Quickly, sir!" The soldier ran away towards their destination, and Marco followed hastily behind.

"Your highness, wait! Don't you want to greet your father? And put on your armor before you go to the training grounds!"

He sighed. Some people here were much too formal for his liking. That's just how it was being Pops's eldest son, and with that came his two titles: Captain of the Magic Guard and Crown Prince.

That meant it was his job to take care of whatever trouble his soldiers were experiencing. Screw the formalities. Pops wouldn't mind and he'd always been proud of Marco's sense of responsibility.

Though he wasn't completely sure how he was going to take responsibility for this particular incident. His poor brother, Jozu looked like he had already given up. "Good. You're here," he grumbled, pointing to the mess. "We've lost count of how many times this has happened."

Standing there in the middle of the magic training yard was a sheepishly grinning, handsome young man, but that's not what the problem was. The man was surrounded with fire sparking off of his body. When Marco saw that he knew he was doomed.

"Haha," the man laughed, trying to break up the tension. "Er- Sorry about that. Again."

"Meet our newest recruit," Jozu said, "Portgas D. Ace."

Ace's fire flared up again, and Marco watched intently as he tried to push it back down. It's not as if he could help it. The phoenix inside of him longed to reveal itself, to blend and mingle with those beautiful flames dancing in front of him.

But he had work to do.

Repressing the feeling of longing coming from within, he stood straight and rigid. "Portgas D. Ace!" he called, his firm voice echoing across the training grounds.

Ace's gaze snapped towards him, eyes wide. "You're-!"

But Marco cut off, keeping his serious demeanor. "I would like to speak with you. Now."

* * *

 

Marco hated being formal and fancy, but Ace could at least have some respect for his desk.

"Feet down," he said, trying not to sound too demanding. Ace complied, but there was still a goofy grin on his face.

"So you're the prince, huh?" Ace commented. "I didn't think you'd look like a pineapple."

That one struck a nerve. Marco was just glad that his veins weren't showing.

"Just kidding!" Ace suddenly laughed out. "I really am sorry about the training yard."

"Well that's good, yoi, because you'll be helping fix it up," Marco informed.

Ace looked as if he were about to protest, but he nodded in acceptance instead.

"And besides that," Marco continued, "you will be training with me until you can get your fire under control."

"Really?" Ace raised an eyebrow. "They're having the  _Crown Prince_ train me? Aren't you people above these things?"

Is this what people really thought of him? That Marco was a shallow prince incapable of doing other things on his own? Maybe Ace was the shallow one here. Whatever the case, it was time to prove him wrong.

"I am the leader of the Magic Guard for a reason, yoi," he declared. He allowed some of his blue flames out, letting them dance along his arms and shoulders.

The voice of the phoenix inside him cooed happily, and Marco was willing to bet it was something to do with the awestruck look gracing Ace's features.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Ace," Marco said, holding out his hand.

Ace took it, and Marco could practically feel the spark between them.

"Same here, Mar- Your Majesty," Ace agreed, quickly correcting himself.

"Please just call me Marco."

"Okay then Marco," Ace smile turned into a gentler one as opposed to a grin. "Let's work together with our fire!"

"Yes, let's."


End file.
